Jack Brewer
Jack Brewer is the newest member of The Wasabi Warriors, and is often seen as having the hero complex of the group. He is a dedicated skateboarder who learned martial arts from his grandfather - Bobby Wasabi's former teacher and sensei. As a kid, he moved around a lot but is able to adjust quickly, and he is able to make friends very easily. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton invited him to sit with them in school even before he takes out four Black Dragons, who happen to be bullies. He follows the Wasabi Code. Jack is the highest rank in the dojo, with being a 2nd degree black belt. He is also a heartthrob, because it's been shown that many girls fall for him. He is dating Kim as of Two Dates and a Funeral. Background Jack often has to inspire people to do their best, and often helps the group solve their problems. He is convinced Kim has a crush on him (which she does), and he has a crush on her in return. He was first seen in the dojo when he jumped through the wall to try to not be caught by the mall cops. He has a fear of clowns ever since his fifth birthday. He's loyal to his friends and will go to extreme lengths to protect them. For example, he saved the dojo from getting destroyed with a wrecking ball in Dojo Day Afternoon by stopping the wrecking ball. In the episode Wax on, Wax off, it is shown he's the best at sparring (A badge on his Gi which says "Best Sparring"). During My Left Foot, it is seen that Jack is not very good at football, and can barely even throw the ball. In Eddie Cries Uncle, it is revealed Jack is part of an intramural basketball team. When he was younger, Jack used to be taught Karate by his grandfather, who trained Bobby Wasabi for all his movies, with his cousin Kai (Kickin' It in China), until his family were ashamed of Kai. As of Spyfall, he now works at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo as an instructor. He was promoted to assistant sensei in "New Girl". Personality Jack is extremely strong, which allows him to do several things the other members of the dojo cannot. Jack is not only gifted at karate, but he is a 2nd degree black belt and is able to instruct students of the dojo just as well as Rudy. He is also a very talented skateboarder, as seen in Badge of Honor and Skate Rat and he likes playing by his own rules. Jack is an extremely nice guy, and goes to great lengths to help out his friends. Jack is cool, yet sensible, and he knows what decisions to make in tough situations. Because of his personality, many girls are attracted to him. Appearance Jack is described as a tall, very good looking teenage boy. He has great hair, which is referred to several times on the show. Because of his appearance, many girls are attracted to him. Relationships *'Kim Crawford' - Boyfriend/Girlfriend -''' Kim was the first person from the gang Jack had met in Seaford High School. He caught her falling apple with his foot. In the episode "Wasabi Warriors", Kim manages to appear with Jack quite a lot, and, from this, became a theory of the two liking each other. When they first met, Kim was training in the Black Dragon Dojo, but Jack was brought into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim and Jack were put together for the vertical peg kick part of the tournament. Frank from the Black Dragons had just hurt Jack's leg, but after Kim saw Jack successfully kick the peg by launching off his hands, she decided she wanted to train with him and the Wasabi Warriors. From then on, fans had the idea that the two were to get together and go out with the cute couple name, "Kick". In the episode "Road to Wasabi", Kim and Jack were together in almost all of the scenes. Jack even took Kim into his arms, grabbing her waist and spun her around to kick the ninjas behind him. In the episode "Ricky Weaver", which helped fans understand the relationship between them, Jack tries to protect Kim from Ricky Weaver, who planned to break her heart. He also teases Kim by imitating her snort. At the end of the episode, Jack asks Kim to go out to eat, and she says yes while biting her bottom lip. This tends to be an enticing way of implying your thought, "I wonder if he's going to kiss me." Also, in Kung Fu Cop, Jack constantly flirted with Kim in his dream and after he woke up he said everybody had bad hair but Kim because she looked pretty. She then said thanks and said her mood ring turned red, just like it did in the dream when he flirted with her. A red mood ring often means excited or happy with what is about to happen. Purple is usually the colour for sensual wants although they are only fourteen. That scene suggests that their relationship may lead to becoming more than just friends. Overall, they have good, stable relationship; to the point where they can be more than friends, and is shown in many episodes that he likes her and vice versa. During his meet-n-greet, Leo Howard said that Jack and Kim's feelings for each other are gonna be "big time" in Season 3. In an interview, Olivia Holt said that Kim and Jack are going to have a relationship change in the second season, and a romantic get-together in Season 3. Also, in Karate Games, Jack and Kim are filming a movie together and they have to kiss, but they didn't kiss. Kim and Jack were an inch apart. Then they pulled away when the director, they had previously fought, yelled "CUT!!!". Jack asked Kim on a date in Kickin' it On Our Own. They both danced together in Spyfall. They were both very close during the dance. In Two Dates and a Funeral, Jack asks Albert to bet on Kim so that they can go on a date. Kim makes Jack a bracelet, and Jack gets Kim a corsage. In that episode, Kim and Jack finally start dating, and officially, are a couple. '''To see more about their relationship, see the page Kick. *'Rudy' - Sensei- Student, Friends '''Sensei Rudy owns one of the branches of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He meets Jack when Jack does a flying sidekick and crashes through his wall. He offers Jack a spot in his dojo so that he can win two belts to keep his dojo. At first he and Jack get off to a bad start after he lies to Jack about his punishment for skateboarding in the mall and for destroying the dojo wall. Jack soon learns though that he did it for the dojo and Jack soon forgives him. Later on in the series they change from sensei to student phase to a friendship phase. Rudy tries to help the kids in any situation. In Eddie Cries Uncle , Rudy tries to help the kids earn money. In We are Family and Breaking Board, he helps Eddie as well. *Jerry' -'''Best Friends' Jerry and Jack met in the first episode of the season when Milton and Eddie invite Jack to their lunch table. Jerry exclaims that the seat Jack was sitting in was for cheerleaders, prom queens, and supermodels though he allows Jack to sit down. Jack defends him from the Black Dragons after they throw meatballs at him. Jerry soon accepts Jack as a friend and even tells Rudy to invite him to their dojo.They hang out a lot together and you can tell they have a very solid friendship, almost brotherly. Jerry seems to be the closest to Jack out of the other guys after Kim. To see more on their friendship, see the page, Jarry. *'Milton ' -'Best Friends' Milton met Jack when he and Eddie invited him to their lunch table. He chats with them but leaves the table to defend them from the Black Dragons. After Jack leaves, Milton says aloud that he was sad he learned Jack's name and that he was going to miss him. Jack is very loyal to Milton and helps him whenever he has a problem. In Fat Chance, Jack helps prove to Milton that he is a hero after he helps out a former sumo wrestler. In Swords and Magic, Jack also helps Milton fight a group of boys for a game that is played in the park every year. In Clash of the Titans, Jack (and Kim) help Milton and Julie get together.They have a nice friendship and could even be considered as best friends. In Two Dates and a Funeral, Jack lied and told Milton that the corsage for Kim was a dead bird. *'Eddie '- Best''' Friends''' Jack and Eddie meet after Eddie invites Jack to eat lunch with him and his friends. Jack accepts and soon they begin talking and chatting. Eddie and Jack became instant friends and never really had any problems with each other. Eddie was one of Jack's first friends. Jack has helped Eddie in some situations. In Dummy Dancing Jack helps out Eddie even when he is begin threatened and blackmailed by a high school bully named Truman. They have a great friendship and are best friends. Trivia * His last name, "Brewer", isn't revealed until the episode New Jack City. * He likes to play by his own rules(description by Milton in Badge of Honor) * He has one pet turtle. * Many girls find him attractive, including Kim and the rest of the cheerleaders. * Jack is the best at sparring. * He currently is a 2nd degree black belt in martial arts. * He has a crush on Kim, who, in return, has a crush on him. * Jack is a member of an intramural basketball team. * He has gotten over his phobia of clowns. * He holds the world record for most bricks broken by anyone under 15 years of age thanks to Kim * Jack cannot stand the taste or smell of blue cheese. * Jack is extremely loyal to his friends. * Jack and Kim are the only ones who can truly intimidate Frank and the Black Dragons. * Jack had been voted best hair in 8th and 9th grade. * He is a terrible dancer (but not as bad as Kim). * He is very athletic. * In Hit the Road Jack, Lorie had a crush on him. * In Wazombie Warriors, Lindsay had a crush on him. * Kim is known to get jealous when girls flirt with Jack. * In Witless Protection, Jack likes snowboarding, since he's a skater. * He's vice president in Jack Stands Alone. * He admits he has feelings for Kim in Two Dates and a Funeral. * He is currently the owner of a parrot that needs a diaper. * He is currently dating Kim after bidding on a date with her in Two Dates and a Funeral . * In Kung Fu Cop, he has an aunt Connie. * In Kickin It In China, he has an uncle Carl. * He seems to like rigatoni because he eats it in "Two Dates and a Funeral" and he says he made Kim a necklace out of rigatoni at summer camp in "Spyfall" * He sings horribly(School Of Jack). * He is very good at playing guitar * He is good in video game go-kart racing but horrible at real go-kart racing. * He is now a teen spy like Milton * He loves playing guitar. =Photo Gallery= Headline text To view Jack's photo gallery,click here. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board